Infidelity
by MegaKat
Summary: Married to Endymion, Queen Serenity has resisted a fated attraction to the captain of her guard for far too long... One-shot


**This is for you, Steph, I hope you feel better! And for everyone else, this is an answer to the question I've gotten a LOT about a married woman feeling the pull for a Saiyan.**

She heard him before she even saw him and didn't turn; he was upwind of her and his scent overcame even the flowers surrounding her in the private gardens behind the palace, filling her nose with cedar and warmth, making her shiver at the immediate response between her thighs. His scent always did that to her whether she liked it or not, involuntarily warming her from the inside out and filling her with a need she'd never known with the king. "Kakarot."

Keeping his eyes down to avoid looking up at the source of the silver light bathing them both, the head of the queen's guard was waging an internal battle that he always fought whenever he saw her. He wanted her, just as he always did, and the combination of the moonlight and the scent of her arousal set him off harder than usual. He should have known better than to come to find her; he should have sent another guard in his place, but with Endymion visiting Pluto for the next month, Kakarot had felt it his duty to keep a close eye on the queen. After all, he'd promised the king that he would. Only if he didn't get back inside—and soon—he'd be seeing a lot more of her than was proper. "Majesty, you've been out here for several hours," he managed hoarsely. "It's getting late."

"Has it been that long?" She wondered aloud, her voice soft, the very sound of it putting Kakarot's inner Saiyan on edge, the beast howling with desire as it forced him to take two steps closer to her, putting him close enough so that both of them could feel the other's body heat.

"Serenity," he breathed into her hair, just barely keeping himself from drawing her against him, "you need to come inside. The moonlight… it's making me…"

The feeling of him so close made her heart beat erratically, and hearing her actual name and not a title on his lips made her turn to gaze up at him, her blue eyes just as hazy with desire as his. She'd been about to accept his offer to escort her in when their eyes locked, and her breath caught in her throat at the tugging in her stomach.

They'd felt the pull before, they'd fought it for years, but never had they looked each other in the eye under such circumstances, and Kakarot could have later sworn that his heart had ceased to beat in that moment. The world kept turning and time continued to march on, but for the both of them, everything stopped and there was only them and the moonlight, the scent of their mutual need perfuming the air as they drowned in each other's gazes.

Lips collided and joined before either of them was consciously aware of moving, Serenity tugging him down to her by the spikes of his hair and Kakarot jerking her flush against his chest and lifting her to his height, both of them moaning loudly as they finally surrendered to the lust they'd shared for years but had never acted upon.

The sin of their actions was beyond thought right then for either of them as they burned for each other, tugging at armor and then silk, his strong arms lowering her to the ground, the heated kiss never ending except to yank the occasional piece of clothing over either of their heads, only for their mouths to meet anew.

He was inside of her within moments, his throbbing arousal filling her and stretching her to the point of pain, but Serenity ignored the hurt and dug her heels into the grass to arch into him, desperately aching to feel him filling her to the brim as the kiss turned into a savage mating of tongues. There was no going back for either of them as he began to thrust into her, his groan twining with her moan of submission when he pressed her tightly into the lawn, her legs winding around him as her silky thighs gripped his hips.

The pleasure that began to build after a minute made up for the pain, and Serenity suddenly broke the kiss, her head rolling back as she moaned his name in abandon, her walls fluttering around him when he busied his mouth with worshipping her throat. "Don't stop," she begged softly as he took a puckered nipple between his lips and suckled her, his hips rolling harder into the steady rocking of hers as he panted for air, closing in on his own completion. "_Please_, Kakarot…"

He had every intention of holding out for her, but hearing her let loose a quiet whimper of pleasure and feeling her nails digging into his shoulders did him in, and he exploded inside of her, his movements becoming erratic as he saw white and stiffened from the ecstasy running through him from head to toe, groaning low in his throat.

Kakarot trembled as he realized that the delicious taste on his tongue was blood—_her _blood—and as his beast relinquished control to him, he extracted his teeth from her shoulder and dared to open his eyes, his hand shaking uncontrollably as her cupped her face and stroked his thumb tenderly over her cheek. "Ren… oh gods, forgive me, Ren…" When her eyes cracked open and blue met black, he expected to see shame and anger, maybe even hate, but he saw only desire there and realized that he'd failed to give her the same level of pleasure that he'd just experienced.

The queen of Earth and Crystal Tokyo could feel his guilt beginning to overwhelm him, not only for their shared infidelity, but because he hadn't held out for her, and she silenced that train of thought by pressing her kiss-swollen lips to his shoulder. "What's done is done," she breathed. "I'm yours… and I need you, Kakarot. Please… I need you so badly it hurts. Don't stop."

All Saiyans had a short recovery time after an orgasm, but he still needed a couple of minutes, so Kakarot put two fingers to his forehead and teleported them straight to her bed before sliding to the edge and pulling her with him until her legs were hanging off the edge. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll give you all you need."

The first touch of his lips to her swollen clit had her bucking up in reaction, but his hands quickly intervened and pinned her to the mattress while he began to devour her with a hunger she'd never known he was capable of, his lips and tongue somehow gentle and forceful at the same time as he coaxed her closer to orgasm. "Yes… Kakarot, I'm close… don't stop…"

That was all Serenity could seem to think of over and over again as she was filled with the irrational worry that he _would _stop, that his high sense of honor would suddenly snap him into reality and he'd cease the wonderful licking and sucking that was pushing her closer to the edge. So she kept repeating it, her fingers tangling in his hair as he did as she bid him, his eyes locked on her face as he watched her writhe and moan on top of the coverlet.

While he was well aware that what they were doing was wrong, Kakarot didn't have the heart to stop; even if his beast would have allowed it, he had waited decades to see the silver-haired woman he'd pledged his loyalty and heart to come undone, and he wouldn't be denied the chance now that he had her under him. And the sight was everything he'd dreamed of; her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, her blue eyes hazy as she kept them locked with his, her lips parted as she moaned her approval and gripped his spikes, holding his mouth close to her in a plea for more.

It didn't take long to shove her headlong over the edge, and Serenity let loose a loud, sweet cry of rapture, bucking once, then going stiff in his arms when she peaked, the tsunami of emotion and release crashing through her hard and fast.

She tasted herself on his lips when he was suddenly kissing her again, slow and deep, savoring her as he pushed into her once more. The movements of his mouth and body were lazy this time; Kakarot was in control, he wasn't being driven by his beast any longer now that they were out of the moonlight, and he purred happily as her tight sex flexed around him in response to the gentle pumping of his cock inside of her.

"You feel so good, _r'sha m'yo_," he breathed as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, keeping his thrusts slow, his hands exploring her tenderly. "I love you," Kakarot confessed as she tightened around him, her voice rising up to sing his praises as her thighs gripped him snugly and her nails raked down his broad back. He'd waited years to say those words, had ached to tell her how he felt for decades, and now that he'd finally admitted it, he couldn't stop from saying it over and over again as he nuzzled her throat and shoulder and continued to love her gently. "Love you so much, Ren… wish I'd told you when we were kids…"

"I love you too," Serenity barely managed, choking out the words in a hoarse whimper just before she came for him again, her walls squeezing him just as she bent her lips to his shoulder and drug her teeth over the scarred, ruddy skin.

"Don't do it unless you're ready to face the consequences," his beast warned her softly as he cradled her head to him, his purr rolling loud and hard when she bit just hard enough to bruise, his hips jerking against her in response, the thrust a rough staccato in comparison to the rhythm he'd established. "Do it and you're mine… there's no turning back if you mark me, Serenity…"

"I'll never turn back. Not now, not when I finally have you," she replied seriously, her eyes watching him and waiting for him to nod his head in permission, to let her know that he truly wanted this as badly as she did.

Her teeth were buried in his shoulder before either of them had the chance to second guess themselves, and when he returned the bite, they moaned loudly as they came together, nearly passing out from the force of it and then slumping onto the bed in a satisfied, sweaty heap. "We need to run," Kakarot whispered, the first to break the silence of the afterglow. "I don't want to kill anyone, Serenity," he added when she opened her mouth to protest. "Please… we need to run so that no one gets hurt. If Endymion…" he swallowed hard at that and looked guilty as he envisioned the king returning to find the bite mark. "He'll be angry. Justifiably so. And I'd rather not kill the king."

"But where will we go?" The queen asked, her hands trembling even though he was purring softly to comfort her as he rolled them to their sides and held her tightly.

"Vegeta-sai, of course. No one there will dare persecute us for acting on the pull. Hell, we'll be legends for fighting it for as long as we have. Come on, let's pack your things and I can teleport us there. Vegeta might not be happy to see me, but he'll understand and let us stay."

Seeing his plans through the mating bond, Serenity managed a little nod and sighed into his chest as she prepared to get out of bed and pack. "Alright… we'll go to Vegeta-sai."

**Yeah, that's it, just a little plot squirrel I had to let loose! **


End file.
